LV-657 Numeron
LV-657 was a moon located in the Alpha Centauri System, orbiting the planet Numeron. The moon itself is rugged and desolate due to lava flow millions of years ago, and a mining colony was established on the surface to mine precious Deurtanium, a rare mineral which is used to power machines and cars. There has been no reported indigenous landforms located on LV-657, primarily due to the inhabitable terrain and conditions the moon endures. Before, it's atmosphere was unbreathable, but as soon as the processing station was completed, humans no longer required oxygen masks. Colony In the year 2124, a mining colony was established on the surface of LV-657 (hence the old structures) to mine the precious ore known as Duertanium. The colony constantly maintained a population of around sixty, including a small marine garrison for protection, who had humvee's and IFV's to guard the miner colonists. The colony was rather small and much more of an outside complex, and the drilling site was located about 2KM away in a trench like area. The mining colony is very isolated, and the nearest colonial outpost is five light years away, making response times vary from a week to almost two months. The Incident on LV-657 In the year 2180, Colonial outposts lost contact with the colony on LV-657, many considered it to be a communications black-out. However, because of the importance of Deurtanium, General Scar approved the mobilisation of a colonial marine platoon led by Major Clayton to investigate the strange incident. The USS Verloc arrived in LV-657's orbit a week later, the marines geared up and dropped down to the surface using a UD-4L and HIIDP (High Impact Infantry Drop Pod.) Upon landing on the surface, the colonial marines moved in to investigate isolated Armour Corps vehicles , there was no detectable life in the area, and no colonial marine signals. When the marines thoroughly searched the vehicles, a claw mark on the side of an M219 caught his eye "What in god's name?! Sir, over here!" Upon inspection, the claw mark had ripped through three inch carbon steel. Many of the marines began to slowly become spooked by the finding, as no indigenous life had ever been recorded, yet the colonists had never kept such an animal capable of cutting carbon steel like a knife and cheese. The Major ordered the platoon to move in and investigate the colony, which was also empty and deserted. The platoon Sergeant walked into the bar, shocked to find a dead colonial marine with his head missing "MAJOR, SIR, OVER HERE!" The platoon rushed to see what had happened, the marine, identified as Staff Sergeant Morrows had commited suicide by shooting himself in the head by an M37. The marines began to question one another as to why he would of done such a thing, the Major and General ordered to clean the mess up, and continue the search. Other possible clues arose, such as a hot coffee, estimated to be three hours old, and an activated UA-571C sentry. The platoon rallied in the command center, and ordered the communications specialist to scan for the colonists PDT's. He located them and all sixty signals came from the cooling tower within the atmospheric processor, believing that the colonists had taken refugee inside the structure, the Major assigned the marines to the previously discovered vehicles, and the convoy headed five clicks south to the processing station. Once they had reached their destination, they breached the structure. The power was off and the emergency generators were running, pipes had been ripped clean from their sockets and the processor command center was a mess, with toppled chairs, ammunition crates and medical suplies, and signs of light arms fire. One marine spotted a strange green substance on the ground, and poked it with his finger "BLIMEY, THAT'S HOT!" the liquid had corroded straight through the processor floor and onto the levels below. Once they had reached CCTV, they scanned the area with the local camera's and saw nothing. Those who investigated the sublevels saw a blockaded elevator. While the major stayed at CCTV, welders quickly disposed of the barricade and proceeded down to sublevel 8, one hundred feet underground. The power was completely out in these levels, and a blockade made of boxes and planks was discovered. The platoon made their way throughout the dark hallways and came across a strange secreted resin. They were approaching the signals of the PDT's, and finally reached the cooling towers. The Gunnery Sergeant gave the order of "No firing, you'll blow the core, I'm only authorising light arms fire and flame units." Immediately the marines discovered the bodies of the colonists in the cooling reactors, strapped to the walls in a cacoon with their chests burst. The Gunnery Sergeant came across a live colonist who didn't last long and was flamed by the marines to prevent a painful death. Suddenly, the motion trackers bleeped with multiple signals and the marines panicked "They're all around us man, what the hell is going on?" The Gunnery Sergeant ordered the marines to switch to infra-red, which made no difference. Suddenly, the gunnery sergeant was grabbed from behind, and in a cascade of panic, fired his M240 Incinerator Unit at the hostile, igniting himself and the creature that had grabbed him. Screaming in pain, he desperatly tried to put himself out, but stumbled down the cooling shaft and fell to his death. The marines began to be picked off by unknown hostiles and began to retreat, the colonial marine shouting "WE ARE LEAVING!" returned fire on the unknown enemy, succeeding in downing multiple hostiles. By the time they had reached the elevator, over half the platoon had been killed or cacooned. When they reported back to the Major, only his glasses were discovered lying on the floor with his location unknown. With the Corporal now in command, he suggested that they blow the reactor core and prevent this creature from spreading, and saving more lifes. Others wanted to go back and rescue their comrades. After a difficult debate, it was decided they would blow the reactor, before this happened however, the creatures, identified as xenomorph's closed in on the platoon, they formed a firing line and began to open fire when the Xenomorph's dropped from the roof, despite their success in making their way to the reactors, more marines had been dragged away, leaving four left in the platoon. The Corporal desperately held them off and activated the core, unfortunately, it had recieved substantial damage and had to be meltdowned manually, the Corporal offered his life while the others escaped in the vehicles. Holding off multiple hostiles with only a VP70, he made a last audio log stating what the platoon had encountered and how it must be dealt with. With five seconds to go before meltdown, he ran out of ammo and just before he was about to be headbitten, he shouted "Oorah..." The three remaining marines saw a massive mushroom cloud in the distance, and thanked the Corporal for his sacrifice. Upon returning to the colony, the marines contacted the General about the situation, who instantly dispatched the USS Justicar to send reinforcements and help those who survived. Aftermath The Colonial Government could not lose the colony of LV-657 due to it's rich deposits of Deurtanium. Instead, they placed the Colonial Marines on battle stations, and were ordered to extinct the xenomorph threat. The Colonial Marines fought back furiously for their fallen comrades, and one year later, all Xenomorph threats had been eliminated, and it was safe to continue mining operations. The garrison was dramatically increased to prevent a situation like this from happening again. Trivia The colony was originally only a comms array tower and a hangar. The other buildings were later added at Easter. Upon first construction, it was simply a flat baseplate with no terrain what so ever, and an old APC used for transport. Within one month of it's creation, it recieved over two-thousand visits due to the amounts of trainings held there. Drop simulations later added as a present for the marines, and to make the base more lore-friendly and fun! Category:Locations